Majin Ajai
Majin Ajai is one of Bibidi's artificial Majin creations. Her character history is chapter 4 of the story, From Magic to Monsters. History After sealing Majin Abura away in a magical container, returned to his planet to craft another Majin. This time, he specifically set out to design a Majin who could absorb Abura. Bibidi wanted to do this because Abura was an unwieldy monster who never listened to Bibidi. Yet he didn't want to destroy the creature because of how powerful he was. So the wizard then set out to create another Majin. Because Bibidi based Ajai off of Abura, she came out looking almost exactly like him. She was a tall, thin being with indigo skin. She had two eyes, a mouth, six fingers on each hand, and round ears. However, like Abura, she did not have nose or head tentacle. She also had a thin, spiky tail. The only real difference Ajai had from Abura was that she was a female. After Bibidi created Ajai, he quickly ordered her to absorb Abura so that she could become more powerful. She was about as strong as 1st Form Frieza, though Bibidi wanted her to become significantly stronger so that he could use her to conquer the universe. Yet when Bibidi commanded Ajai to absorb her predecessor, the Majin got very angry and started destroying things around Bibidi's workstation. Perhaps she was testing her power or trying to exert authority over her own body, but it did not matter to Bibidi. The good wizard quickly subdued her with his magic. After thinking over what to do, Bibidi released Ajai and Abura into a small, sealed room. The two of them then fought each other, for they did not like one another. Ajai was stronger than Abura, so she swiftly defeated him. Bibidi watched on with glee was Ajai beat Abura to a pulp and then jumped on top of him. Her skin became gel and she completely covered his body with hers. After a quick flash of light, a new being stood up; it looked like Ajai still, but it was taller and not nearly as skinny. For a second, everything seemed to work. Bibidi then called for Ajai, who looked up at him after hearing his voice. Then, after a moment, she let out a primal howl and started charging up her energy. She attempted to release an explosive wave to break out of her prison, but the power of the attack was much more significant than she had expected. As soon as the attack went off, Ajai exploded in a flash of purple light and smoke. Once that had cleared, Bibidi looked on and saw that all that remained of the Abura-absorbed Ajai was a pool of purple blood and a few chunks of burnt flesh. Current Status Majin Ajai accidentally destroyed herself when she absorbed Majin Abura. Name Pun Ajai's name is based off of the popular magical word "aajaye". Category:Majin Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Female Characters Category:Bibidi's creations Category:Characters with Tails Category:Dead Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters with Eternal Life Category:Fusions Category:Supporting character Category:Canon Respecting Category:New Characters Category:Artificial Characters Category:Daughter